Can You Love Me, Sehun?
by YDwi
Summary: Kamu seperti angka 0 di perhitungan. Selalu menang melawan angka lainnya -Yixing/Kamu seperti angka 1 dalam perhitungan. Selalu diam dan pasrah saat disakiti. Dan terlalu Polos -Sehun/SeXing-HunLay-SeLay Fanfiction/Slight another EXO Couple/EXO CRACK PAIR!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Can You Love Me, Sehun?**

**Cast : Sehun & Yixing (EXO), Minki/Ren & Aron (Nu'Est), Mingming & Dongjin (SevenTeen), Daeun (2Eyes), Victoria & Krystal (F(x)).**

**Cuap-cuap : Ini adalah FF SeXing/HunLay couple. Silahkan dibaca.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Para cast bukan milik auhtor tapi milik Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

"Naik...turun dikit...naik lagi,"

"_Appo, _Mingmin!"

Minki yang baru masuk kelasnya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan penasaran dia berjalan ke arah Mingming dan lainnya.

"Ming, hati-hati dong," peringat Dongjin sambil meniup tanganya yang memerah karena pukulan Mingming.

"Makanya kalau kasih tahu itu yang jelas. Kalimatmu barusan ambigu tahu," balas Mingming. Yixing hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan 2 sahabat kecilnya itu. Minki langsung duduk di sebelah Yixing saat sudah sampai.

"Kalian main apa?" tanya Minki mencoba mengintip permainan yang dimaninkan 3 orang itu. Yixing menepuk bahu Minki, "Biasa, main halma," jawab Yixing. Minki mengernyit bingung, "Main halma kok sampai teriak naik turun?" tanya Minki melepas tas ranselnya.

"Tuh, Dongjin," Mingming menunjuk Dongjin yang masih meringis. Minki mengendikkan bahu masa bodoh, '_bukan urusanku.'_ Pikir Minki.

"Ke kantin yuk, Baek _eomma_ tadi nggak buat sarapan?" ajak Minki. Dongjin berdiri lalu menarik tangan Minki semangat. Kerena mereka mempunyai satu alasan yang sama. Suho juga tidak memasak.

"Tunggu!" seru Mingming lalu mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk ikut. Yixing beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menyusul 3 orang itu.

**OooO**

"PARK SE HOON! SARANGHAEYO!"

"HUAWAAA! VICTORIA KAU BIDADARIKU!"

"KRYSTAL JUNG! KENAPA KAU BERTAMBAH CANTIK!"

"DAEUN! KAU SANGAT IMUT!"

"ARON OPPA! JADILAH PACARKU!"

Teriakan demi teriakan memnuhi koridor sekolah itu. Kemana guru-guru? Mereka sudah angkat tangan dengan kejadian 'rutin' itu. 5 orang yang diteriakan namanya tadi adalah 5 siswa-siswi populer yang sangat terkenal di sekolah itu. Dari mereka pun tidak sedikit yang menjadi model, penyanyi, dan MC. 5 orang itu berjalan penuh acuh. Seakan menutup telinga mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Yixing, Mingming, Dongjin dan Minki yang kebetulan lewat hanya menghela nafas. Ini adalah 'hambatan' pertama yang harus lewati di pagi hari. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di hadapan Yixing, Mingming, Dongjin dan Minki. Begitu juga dengan 4 orang lainnya. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah Sehun.

"Hun, untuk apa kita berhenti?" tanya Krystal menatap tidak suka pada 4 orang itu. Victoria dan Daeun juga mengiyakan ucapan Krystal.

"_Annyeong, _Hun," sapa Yixing mencoba ramah. Bagaimana pun mereka ber-5 adalah sahabat dari kecil. Tidak ada salahnya saling menyapa.

Victorian mendorong bahu Yixing, "Beraninya kau menyapa Sehun!" bentak Victoria.

Yixing hampir jatuh. Minki menahan tubuh Yixing lalu menatap Victoria kesal, "Memang kenapa! Ada masalah, nona Song!" balas Minki tidak mau kalah.

Yixing menahan Minki, "Hem, _namja_ cantik sepertimu membentak, Victoria. Tapi, aku ragu jangan-jangan kau seorang 'banci'."

Minki semakin geram saat mendengar Daeun mengejeknya, "Sudah, Min," Dongjin menahan tubuh Minki yang mulai meledak-ledak.

Aron menatap 4 orang itu dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Kalian manusia 'tidak normal' sebenarnya tidak pantas bersekolah disini. Cepatlah enyah!"

Kali ini Mingming yang akan memukul Baekho tapi ditahan oleh Yixing. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Yixing, Mingming, Dongjin dan Minki memang menyukai hal yang tidak normal. Mereka 'Gay'.

"Sudah, _guys_," Sehun akhirnya melerai mereka. Tapi, seringai mengerikan tetap terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"_**Sampai jumpa, kumpulan manusia menjijikan."**_

Setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun dan lainnya tertawa sambil pergi dari sana. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan air matanya.

"_Kamu berubah semenjak mengenal mereka, Hun. Kemana Sehun yang dulu?" batin Yixing_

Mingming menarik Yixing pergi dari sana diikuti Minki dan Dongjin

**TBC**

**Hay...hay...hayy #lambai-lambai gaje **

**Author bawa sequel dari Don't Leave Me...**

**Pertama, mianhaeyo karena membuat Krystal dan lainnya menjadi pemeran antagonis disini. Soalnya author bingung mau nulis siapa lagi.**

**Bagaimana? Jelek? Nggak jelas? Kependekan? Author tahu itu. Chapter ini hanya pengenalan. Jadi, pendek. **

**Author mau lihat respon dari readers untuk FF ini. Jadi, mohon Review nya *bow**

**Gamsahamnida.^^**


	2. Sehun?

**Title : Can You Love Me, Sehun?**

**Warning : Typo(s) berkembang biak, Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Cast : Temukan sendiri di dalam cerita ^^**

**Semua cast bukan milik author tapi milik TUHAN dan orang tua masing-masing.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

**oooooo**

**_Author Pov_**

**_Istirahat._**

Terlihat Minki duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil membawa satu botol air mineral dan kain berwarna kuning. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok berambut _blonde_ cepak itu. Baekho, sosok yang sekarang menjadi _namjachingu_ nya. Sebenarnya hubungan antar jenis ini sangat dilarang di sekolah itu. Tetapi, karena banyak siswa maupun siswi yang melakukannya. Jadilah, peraturan itu dicopot. Dengan catatan mereka yang berhubungan tidak boleh melewati batas. Tapi maupun begitu masih saja ada yang mencela atau memandang sebelah mata hubungan seperti itu. Contohnya...

"Sedang menunggu _namjachingu_ tersayang, _eoh_?"

Minki pura-pura tidak mendengar suara itu. Tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu, suara siapa itu. Sebuah tangan mendorong bahu Minki.

"Kau tuli!" bentak suara lainnya.

Minki hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali melihat Baekho.

"Kau sudah tidak 'normal'ditambah tuli lagi. Sungguh kasihan diri..."

Sebuah tamparan telak diterima Krystal. Pipi Krystal yang semula putih menjadi merah karena tamparan yang dia dapat dari...

"_YA! _Mingming! Berani kau menamparku!" bentak Krystal sambil menunjuk wajah Mingming yang memasang ekspresi datar.

Mingming seolah membuang ludah lalu melihat Krystal dengan wajah meremehkan, "Tentu saja aku berani. Untuk apa aku takut dengan nenek sihir yang kerjanya hanya mencela." Balas Mingming disertai _smirk_.

"Kau!" geram Krystal lalu pergi dari sana. Tentu diikuti 2 orang lainnya, Daeun dan Victoria. Untuk Sehun dan Aron, mereka melihat tajam Mingming.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti sahabatku. Terutama mereka bertiga. Ingat itu!" peringat Sehun lalu menarik Aron untuk pergi.

"Lalu, kamu anggap apa kami?" tanya Yixing. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah seringai dia pasang lalu kembali melihat 4 orang di belakngnya, "Kalian hanyalah sampah. Camkan itu." Sehun kembali menarik Aron untuk pergi dari sana.

Yixing memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bukan sekali saja Sehun berkata seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya tetap sama. Sesak dan sakit.

Dongjin menepuk bahu Yixing, "Sudah. Lupakan saja yang tadi."

Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Terlihat Baekho berlari ke arah 4 orang itu, "Tadi...apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekho. Minki memberikan botol air mineral yang diterima Baekho.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Itu sudah biasa." Jawab Dongjin. Baekho menganggukkan kepalanya sembari meminum air mineral tersebut.

**OooO**

**Yixing pov**

Aku melihat jam yang tertera pada jam tanganku. Jam 5 sore. Seharusnya aku sudah pulang dari 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi, tugas laporan ini harus segera kuselesaikan. _Huft..._

_Dukk...dukk...brang..._

Aku melirik ke arah jendela kelas yang langsung terhubung dengan lapangan basket sekolah. Dapat kulihat seseorang tengah bermain sendiri di tengan lapangan. Aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya.

_'Hunie, jangan elat-elat meluk Yicing!'_

_'Bialin. Cupaya Yicing nggak bica ninggalin Hunie.'_

_'Hunie, ejois(egois). Kan Yicing juga mau meluk Hunie,'_

_'Ya, udah. Nih peluk..'_

_'Yicing cayang Hunie.'_

_'Hunie juga cayang Yicing.'_

Sekelebat memori yang aku dan Sehun pernah lakukan saat kami masih kecil. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apa salah kalau aku meminta itu bisa terulang lagi?

Aku mengemasi semua barangku. Laporan ini bisa kukerjakan di rumah. Sekarang aku ingin melihat Sehun bermain basket saja. Aku tahu, Sehun pasti tidak ingin melihatku. Tapi...

**Yixing Pov End**

**OooO**

**Author pov**

**Lapangan basket.**

Sehun terus men _drible_ lalu memasukkan bola basket itu. Terus seperti itu. Harusnya dia sudah pulang. Tapi, pikirannya sedang kacau dan jadilah dia masih bermain disini.

"Hai."

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya lalu melihat orang di belakangnya. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah datar saat melihat Yixing berada di sana.

"Kamu lelah, Hunie?" tanya Yixing sambil memberikan satu botol air mineral.

Sehun menggeram dan melihat Yixing tajam saat nama kecilnya disebut. Sehun tidak menyukai panggilan itu. Menurutnya panggilan itu sangat menjijikan semenjak dia tahu tentang hubungan menjijikan itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu!" peringat Sehun kembali meneruskan permainannya yang sempat terhenti.

Yixing menghela nafas sambil menyimpan kembali botol air minum itu, "Kenapa kamu berubah, Hun?"

Sehun menghentikan lagi permainannya, "Karena kalian sangat menjijikan. Sebenarnya tidak kalian semua...hanya Minki dan Dongjin. Tapi, tetap saja..."

Yixing tersenyum tipis lalu melihat punggung Sehun, "Tapi, dulu kamu tidak seperti ini,"

Sehun membalikkan badannya lalu melempar bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Hampir saja bola itu mengenai Yixing yang bisa berakibat fatal. Mingming melihat Sehun tajam.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, PARK SE HOON!" terik Mingming melempar bola basket itu ke sembarang arah.

Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalian sangat cocok. Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran. Lihat dirimu, Ming,"

Mingming mendekat pada Sehun, "Ini bukan karena kami pacaran. Tapi, Yixing..." tangan Yixing menutup mulut Mingming yang hampir membuka rahasianya pada Sehun.

"Tapi apa? Kalian seorang kekasih."

"Xing, kenapa kamu menutup mulutku?" tanya Mingming tidak terima.

Yixing menarik Mingming agar pergi dari lapangan itu. Wajahnya telihat kalap saat Mingming akan membuka rahasianya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan tanda tanya besar.

_"Ada apa dengan, Yixing?" batin Sehun penuh tanya._

**OooO**

"Xing!"

"Cukup, Ming! Aku tidak mau menambah daftar orang yang tahu,"

Mingming menghela nafas sambil merangkul Yixing, "_Duibuqi_, aku tahu itu. Tapi, Sehun..."

"Aku tidak mau dia cemas dengan penyakitku. Cukup kalian saja yang tahu. Aku tidak mau menambah orang yang akan melihatku dengan penuh kasihan saat penyakitku kambuh,"

Mingming menghentikan langkahnya dan Yixing. Mingming membalikkan badan Yixing, "Dengar...kami tidak pernah menganggapmu mempunyai penyakit itu. Kami tidak akan pernah melihatmu seperti itu, ingat itu. Kita sahabat, kita keluarga. Sudah sepantasnya kami melindungi anggota keluarga kami. Dan kamu adalah salah satunya. Aku janji akan menjagamu, Xi Yi Xing."

Yixing memeluk Mingming. Memang hanya Mingming yang mengerti seluk beluk tentang Yixing. Tapi, bukan berarti Minki dan Dongjin tidak. Tetapi, Mingming berbeda.

"_Well,_ lihat ada pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraannya."

Mingming menarik tangan Yixing agar pergi darisana. Tidak ada gunanya mendengar ejekan maupun perkataan yang hanya menyakitkan hati itu. Victoria berteriak-teriak memanggil Mingming dan Yixing yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Dasar!"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi." Daeun menengahi.

**tbc**

**Annyeong *bow**

**Bagaimana kelajutan FF ini. Aneh? Jelek? Atau tidak beraturan (?). **

**Semoga kalian suka dengan kelanjutan FF ini. Ah, kalau ada yang masih bingung dengan Sehun, Yixing, Mingming, Dongjin, dan Minki. Kalian bisa baca FF author yang Flashback(2) : The Truth #****_promosi xixixi_****. Disana ada sekilas tentang mereka. Jadi, biar nggak terlalu bingung.**

**Dan FF ini sebenarnya cerita sambungan dari Don't Leave Me. Bedanya Don't Leave Me menceritakan orang tua mereka. Kalau FF ini menceritakan tentang anak-anak mereka. Kalau masih ada yang bingung silahkan PM atau tulis di kotak review. **

**Terakhir, maaf karena ****_review_**** di part 1 nggak bisa dibalas tapi author sudah baca. ****_Gamsahamnida *Bow ^^_**

**_Mohon reviewnya. (^.^)b_**


	3. Help?

**Title : Can You Love Me, Sehun?**

**Warning : Typo(s) berkembang biak, Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Cast : Temukan sendiri di dalam cerita ^^**

**Semua cast bukan milik author tapi milik TUHAN dan orang tua masing-masing.**

**Keterangan (anak-orang tua)**

**#Xi Yixing : HanSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo)**

**#Park Se Hoon : ChanSeok (Chanyeol-Minseok)**

**#Huang Dong Jin : TaoHo (Tao-Suho)**

**#Kim Min Ki : ChenBaek (Chen-Baekhyun)**

**#Wu Ming Ming : KrisKai (Kris-Kai)**

***FF ini kelanjutan dari FF Don't Leave Me. Bedanya FF ini tentang anak-anak dari masing-masing **_**couple**_**. **

***Setiap ada kalimat dengan petik satu dan dimiringin (Contoh : **_**'Hunie jahat!'**_**) itu adalah sepenggal flashback yang pernah dialamin oleh Main Cast (SeLay-HunLay). **

***Dulu Yixing, Minki, Mingming, Dongjin dan Sehun adalah sahabat kecil yang sangat akrab.**

**/Oke itu beberapa keterangan. Yang masih bingung, silahkan bertanya. Author akan jawab kok. *bow ^^/**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

**oooooo**

_Cklekk..brak..._

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Terdengar suara tapak kaki berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehunie, kamu sudah pulang." Sapa Minseok sambil mengelus kepala Sehun. Tentu dengan sedikit berjinjit. Sehun menepis tangan Minseok dan menatap tajam Minseok.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dnegan nama itu! Aku sudah memberitahumu 'kan!" bentak Sehun. Minseok membelakkan matanya kaget. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah mendengar teriakan Sehun barusan.

"Maafkan _eomma_. _Eomma_..."

"Jangan pernah memanggil dirimu _eomma_. Kau seorang _namja_!"

Minseok menahan air matanya. Dulu Sehun tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu Sehun adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan juga pemalu. Sekarang –_atau semenjak mengenal mereka ber-4-_ Sehun berubah 180 derajat.

"Sehunie," lirih Minseok mencoba memegang tangan Sehun.

Sehun menepis kembali tangan Minseok, "Aku ingin _eomma_ yang sebenarnya. Seorang _**yeoja**_**!"**

Sehun langsung berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Minseok yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Sehunie..._kenapa kamu berubah, nak_?" lirih Minseok memegang dadanya.

**OooO**

Sekolah. Kelas Yixing dan lainnya.

"_Annyeong."_ Sapa Minki dengan nada riang. Dongjin dan Mingming mengandahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Minki. "Ada apa denganmu? Sudah gila?" tanya Dongjin yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Minki.

"Enak saja! Lihat ini..." Minki menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari tengah.

"Dari Baekho?" tanya Yixing yang baru datang. Minki menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Tentu. Baekho _hyeong_ memang sangat baik."

"_Well_, lihat Minki medapatkan sebuah cincin dari Baekho. Menyedihkan." Desis Victoria. Aron dan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Victoria.

"Diamlah kalian!" seru Dongjin berdiri dari kursinya. Mingming menahan tubuh Dongjin yang mulai memanas.

"Memang menyedihkan. Aku kasihan pada kalian." Lanjut Krystal.

"Sayangnya kami tidak kasihan pada kalian!" teriak Dongjin.

"Sudah! Kalian!" Yixing pergi dari kelasnya. Terlalu lelah mendengar ejekan demi ejekan yang harus mereka terima setiap hari.

"Ini aneh. Tapi kenapa Yixing selalu memakai jaket? Sekarang 'kan cuaca sangat panas." Tanya Daeun.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Minki lalu mengejar Yixing.

Sehun melihat kepergian Mingming, Dongjin dan Minki yang mengejar Yixing dengan tatapan bertanya. "_Benar juga. Kenapa Yixing selalu memakai jaket? Apa ada kaitannya dengan penyakitnya?" batin Sehun._

**OooO**

**Skip time.**

Yixing berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Kemana Minki, Dongjin maupun Mingming? Mereka harus tetap di sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

_Huft..._

Yixing berbelok tanpa melihat jalan di depannya. Pikirin Yixing hanya bagaimana sampai di kasurnya dengan segera dan bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

"Xi Yixing."

Yixing mengandahkan kepalanya saat namanya di panggil. Segerombol _namja_ berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka. Beberapa orang dari mereka terlihat memegang sebuah balok kayu. Yixing melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Sebuah gang sepi dan gelap. '_Babo. Kamu salah mengambil jalan, Yixing!' pikir Yixing._

Yixing mundur beberapa langkah yang diikuti langkah maju dari gerombolan itu. _'Sehun. Tolong aku!' batin Yixing_.

"Kenapa? Memanggil seseorang untuk menolongmu?" tanya orang yang terlihat memimpin gerombolan itu. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kalian!?" tanya Yixing mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Orang itu mendekat pada Yixing.

"Kami adalah suruhan seseorang untuk membunuhmu." Orang itu memegang wajah Yixing kasar. Mata Yixing membelak saat mendengar jawaban tidak dikenal itu.

"Kau memang sangat manis untuk ukuran _namja_. Tapi, sangat disayangkan kau harus mati di tangan kami." Orang itu menghempaskan kepala Yixing membuat tubuh Yixing limbung an terjatuh.

"Bersiaplah."

Yixing menutup matanya berharap tidak akan merasakan sakit. '_Sehunie tolong aku.' Batin Yixing_.

'_Hiks...hikss...Hunie..'_

"_Ih, Yicing cengeng!'_

'_Iya. Yicing lemah.'_

'_YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Cingcing (xingxing)!'_

'_Hunie, tolong Yicing.'_

'_Pelgi cana. Dacal keljaannya janjuin (ganguin) Yicing!'_

'_Ih, Sehun jahat. Ayo pelgi!'_

'_Hunie...hikss...hikss'_

'_Tenang, Thehun akan celalu menjaja (menjaga) Yicing.'_

'_Janji?'_

'_Janji.'_

"Berhenti!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan ayunan balok kayu yang tertuju pada Yixing. Gerombolan itu kompak melihat sumber suara. Yixing memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"Sehunie..." gumam Yixing tidak percaya melihat Sehun melepas jas seragamnya dan tasnya.

**OooO**

"_Cih,_ siapa kau!"

Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya. Matanya menatap tajam gerombolan itu. "Apa itu penting?" tanya Sehun sambil maju ke arah orang itu.

"Lihatlah, seorang penyelamat datang." Kata orang itu sambil tertawa diikuti orang dibelakangnya. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Apa itu masalah!" geram Sehun.

"Yixing!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan fokus pada Sehun. Seorang _namja_ tinggi berjalan ke arah Yixing.

"Mingming. Bagaimana?" Yixing bingung dengan kedatangan Mingming.

"Hahaha, ini semakin menarik. Ada 2 orang yang melindungi 1 orang. Seperti drama." Desis orang itu sinis.

"Kau takut!" tantang Mingming sambil menyuruh Yixing berlindung. Sehun berdiri di samping Mingming bersiap melawan gerombolan yang berjumlah 10 orang itu.

"Maju!" perintah orang itu.

**OooO**

Yixing meringkuk tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terus melihat Sehun dan Mingming yang berkelahi. Sudah beberapa kali Sehun maupun Mingming terkena pukulan. Tapi, mereka terus melawan 10 orang itu.

"Cukup!" sergah Mingming menahan tubuh Sehun yang masih bernafsu memukul pimpinan gerombolan itu. Sehun menghembuskan nafas sembari menghentikan tendangannya.

Sehun mengambil balok kayu yang tergeletak lalu melihat Mingming penuh amarah. "Rasakan ini!" Sehun mengayunkan balok kayu itu dan terus memukuli Mingming. Gerombolan itu? Mereka pergi.

Yixing berlari ke arah Sehun dan Mingming. "Cukup. Sehun cukup!" Yixing mencoba menghentikan pukulan Sehun pada Mingming.

"PARK SEHUN!" teriak Yixing.

Sehun menghentikan pukulannya lalu melempar balok kayu tersebut ke sembarang arah. "Kenapa kamu memukul Mingming?" tanya Yixing memeriksa keadaan Mingming.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memegang bahunya yang sempat terpukul tadi. "Karena dia tidak menjagamu." Jawab Sehun berlalu dari sana.

"Mingming selalu menjagaku. Tapi, kau?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Mana janjimu, Hun. Kau berubah." Yixing membopong tubuh Mingming untuk pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku.

'_Tenang, Thehun akan celalu menjaja (menjaga) Yicing.'_

'_Janji?'_

'_Janji.'_

Sekelebat memori masa kecilnya. Mengingatkan Sehun dengan janjinya pada Yixing. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Sehun. Kaki Sehun berlalu dari sana.

**TBC**

**Annyeong!**

**Author kembali dengan lanjutan FF ini (^^). Yang masih bingung dengan kekerabatan para tokoh. Author udah kasih beberapa keterangan di awal. **

**Dan kalau masih bingung silahkan review ataupun PM. Sekarang author minta saran dan kritik untuk FF ini. **

**Please Review *bow (^^)**

_**Balasan Review :**_

_**Ruiki Kaera : Ne, Yixing sakit di cerita ini. Tapi disini belum terlihat Yixing sakit. Jadi ditunggu aja. Udah di kasih keterangan. Semoga ngerti, chingu ^^. Makasih udah mau review *bow**_

_**Berlindia : Hahaha, author lagi sibuk sekolah. Jadi lama untuk ngelanjutin FF. Udah di kasih keterangan. Semoga ngerti, ne. Makasih udah review *bow**_

_**MinSeulELFSparFishy :. Hohoho ^^. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau review, chingu *bow**_

_**AlpacaAce : Annyeong haseyo, chingu ^^. Ne, Sehun ilfeel sama Yixing dan lainnya gara-gara mereka gay. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau review *bow**_

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

**oooooo**


	4. Why?

**_Ini hanya prolog! Untuk chapter selanjutnya. Makasih atas review sebelumnya. Mohon review nya *bow_**

"_Annyeong_!"

"Untuk apa kamu menyapa kami, Hun?"

"Karena aku sahabat kecil kalian. Terutama..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Yixing!"

* * *

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya rencana bagus..."

"Apa itu, Hun?"

"Yixing."

* * *

"Apa kamu suka bermain piano?"

"Tentu."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Mengenang."

* * *

"Jangan senang dulu, Xi Yixing!"

"PERGI!"

**TBC**

**_Balasan Review :_**

**_Ruiki Kaera : Iya, author tahu yang kemarin memang pendek. Nanti diusahakan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ahh, makasih udah nunggu nih FF abal-abal #wink#bakar. Gomawo udah mau review ^^_**

**_MinSeulELFSparFishy : Hihi...Sehun memang selalu punya 100 rencana. Makasih semangatnya(?). Gomawo udah review :3_**

**_Layixing_********_: Wow! Kita sama #tos. Author juga lagi kesemsem sama couple ini. Ne, makasih udah mau nunggu dan review =3_**

**_AYUnhomin : Ne, KrisKai udah punya anak yaitu MingMing. Eh, buat FF KrisKai...mungkin nanti, chingu. Mian, ne *bow. Gomawo udah review ^^_**

**_Fanxingege : Iya, emang Sehun itu nyebelin #diterbanginSehun. Nanti juga ketauan Yixing sakit apa ^^. Gomawo udah review ^^_**


	5. What You Plan, Sehun?

**Title : Can You Love Me, Sehun?**

**Cuap-cuap : Annyeong^^. Author bawa kelanjutan FF ini. Makasih yang udah review di FF ini. Author jadi semangat karena kerja otak(?) author dihargai. *wink~#hilang**

**Warning : Typo(s) berkembang biak, Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Cast : Temukan sendiri di dalam cerita ^^**

**Semua cast bukan milik author tapi milik TUHAN dan orang tua masing-masing.**

**Ide Murni dari jalan pikir author...Jangan plagiat! Don't be ****_Silent readers!_**

**-Ydwi Present-**

**Let's Start**

Yixing mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya. Mingming diam menatap pemandangan di luar sekolah melalui jendela kelas yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dongjin dan Minki saling bercerita tentang _namjachingu_ masing-masing.

"Xing?"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. "_Nde_?"

Mingming menolehkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Yixing dari samping. Sebenarnya Minki dan Dongjin ingin menghibur Yixing karena kejadian 2 hari lalu. Tetapi, lebih baik Mingming yang mengurusnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, Yixi..."

"_Annyeong!_"

**OooO**

Mingming, Yixing, Dongjin dan Minki berdiri secara bersamaan saat Sehun menyapa mereka. Yang lebih jarang lagi...Sehun tersenyum pada mereka.

"Untuk apa kamu menyapa kami, Hun?"

Sehun langsung menggait lengan Yixing dan mengindahkan pertanyaan Mingming barusan. "Se...Se...hun?" Yixing menatap Sehun gugup. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terus tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Park Se Hoon!" peringat Minki mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang mengapit lengan Yixing.

Minki terus menarik-narik tangan Sehun dan Sehun berusaha tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Yixing. Terus seperti itu...sampai...

"Sehun!" teriak Krystal.

Sehun dan Minki menghentikan aksi mereka. Mereka ber-5 kompak melihat Krystal yang sudah berkacak pinggang melihat Sehun menggait(?) lengan Yixing.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan. Lepaskan!" perintah Krystal melakukan hal yang sama seperti Minki tadi. Sehun terus bersikeras tidak melepaskan tautannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun? Bukannya kamu membenci me..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniya_. Aku tidak membenci mereka."

Krystal mendengus kesal lalu pergi dari sana diikuti Daeun dan Victoria.

"Pergi susul mereka!" perintah Mingming.

Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sahabat kecil kalian."

**OooO**

**_Jam istirahat. Ruang kesenian._**

_"Shining spot light, everyone waving your glow stick for me. Are your hands tired? Why don't you take a break? The love you give me I received and won't forget amazing dance moves..."_

Yixing menekan tuts piano sambil bernyanyi. Matanya tertutup menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menikmati. Tanpa sadar pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan kepala Sehun. Sehun tersenyum saat menemukan Yixing, orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Secara perlahan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sehun berjalan mendekati Yixing.

_Grep..._

"_YA!_ Lepaskan!" teriak Yixing.

Sehun cekikikan lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Yixing tadi. "Menggeserlah sedikit." Seperti mantra, Yixing bergeser memberikan tempat untuk Sehun. Jari-jari Sehun menekan salah satu tuts piano lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Yixing.

"Kamu suka bermain piano?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu."

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Yixing tersenyum dan kembali bermain piano. "Mengenang."

Sehun hanya diam saat Yixing mulai bernyanyi lagi. Sehun memutuskan menikmati permainan Yixing sambil menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Yixing. Yixing sempat kaget saat Sehun melakukannya. Tapi, biarlah...mereka sahabat, ingat?

_'Yicing! Daebak!'_

_'benalkah, Hunie?'_

_'cencu(tentu). Yicing yang telbaik!'_

_'makacih, Hunie.'_

_'Hunie cayang Yicing.'_

_'Yicing juga cayang Hunie.'_

Yixing tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Dia sangat ingat itu terjadi saat ulang tahun Sehun yang keenam. Waktu itu Yixing lupa untuk membelikan Sehun kado...

**_Flashback._**

**_"Mama...hiks..."_**

**_"Luhan ge, bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Yixing yang dari tadi terus menangis. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._**

**_"Em, kemarikan Yixing," pinta Luhan. Kyungsoo memberikan Yixing yang masih menangis pada Luhan._**

**_Luhan tersenyum hangat sambil menghapus air mata Yixing. "Yixing...dengarkan papa,"_**

**_Yixing masih sesenggukan tapi tetap melihat Luhan. "Yixing 'kan bisa bermain piano. Kenapa tidak memberikan itu pada Sehun saja." Usul Luhan._**

**_Tangisan Yixing yang memenuhi rumah keluarga Xi tadi berubah dengan kebingungan dari Yixing. "Makcudnya papa?"_**

**_Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Yixing. "Maksud papa...kenapa Yixing tidak bernyanyi untuk Sehun saja..."_**

**_Yixing diam sebentar sambil berpikir. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, Yeobo." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _**

**_"Oke...Yicing akan belnyanyi untuk Hunie..."_**

**_Luhan mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas lalu pergi keluar bersama Yixing yang sudah kembali tertawa. Kyungsoo terpaku karena Luhan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba._**

**_"YEOBO/MAMA. Ppali!"_**

**_Teriakan Luhan dan Yixing menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kebingungannya tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo mengunci pintu lalu menyusul Luhan dan Yixing._**

**_Flashback end._**

"_You are my everything..._"

Yixing menghela nafas saat menyeselesaikan nyanyiannya. "Hun, cepat bangun!" Yixing menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun agar sadar. "5 menit lagi." Gumam Sehun memeluk Yixing. Tubuh Yixing menegang lalu melihat wajah Sehun saat tertidur. Hanya untuk memastikan...

"_Saranghaeyo...Park Se Hoon."_

**OooO**

**_Pulang sekolah._**

"Xing, maaf kita tidak bisa pulang bersamamu..."

Minki dan Dongjin menundukkan kepala saat mengatakannya. Yixing mengangguk mengerti, "Pulanglah dengan _namjachingu_ kalian. Aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri."

"Huaa, Yixing _gomawo_." Minki dan Dongjin memeluk Yixing lalu pamit karena Baekho dan Seokmin, _namjachingu_ mereka.

"Xing, langsung pulang dan jangan kemana-mana lagi. Ingat itu!" nasihat Mingming menatap Yixing khawatir.

"Tenang, Ming. Aku bukan anak kecil umur 7 tahun yang harus kamu jaga terus." Yixing tertawa dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Kamu memang bukan anak kecil umur 7 tahun tapi 3 tahun, kamu tahu itu?"

Mingming memasang wajah datar saat Yixing memukulnya. "Jahat! Sudah sana."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tentu!"

"WU MING MING!"

Teriakan Eunkwang selaku ketua osis menggelegar di koridor sekolah itu. Mingming pamit pada Yixing lalu bergegas menuju Eunkwang yang sudah sangat marah.

"Eunkwang...Eunkwang..." gumam Yixing melihat tingkah ajaib ketua Osis itu sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**_OooO_**

**_Gerbang sekolah_**

_Fuhh..._

Yixing memegang lehernya yang ditiup seseorang di belakangnya. Sehun, orang yang meniup leher Yixing terus melakukannya. Meniup-niup titik sensitif Yixing.

"He..n...ti...hahahaha..."

Tubuh Yixing sudah terduduk karena tiupan itu. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membantu Yixing berdiri. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun. Menatap langsung dua bola mata Sehun yang...tajam?

_'Ternyata Yixing sangat manis saat dekat seperti ini.' Batin Sehun._

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencium bibir Yixing. Mata Yixing tetap terbuka. Terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa? Sedikit lagi...Sehun akan mencapai bibir tebal milik Yixing...

"PARK SE HOON!"

Teriakan Daeun menghentikan pergerakan Sehun. "Menjauhlah!" Daeun menarik tubuh Sehun menjauh dari Yixing yang langsung terjatuh. "Apa-apaan kamu!"

Sehun membantu Yixing berdiri lalu menatap Daeun tajam. "Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu! Lihat perbuatanmu telapak Yixing berdarah!"

"Tapi, Kau..."

Sehun menarik Daeun untuk menjauh sedikit dari Yixing. Tetapi, sebelumnya Sehun mengatakan pada Yixing agar menunggunya.

Yixing mengangguk tapi perasaanya juga panik. Matanya melihat luka pada telapak tanganya yang terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa _henti_.

'_Aku harus segera pulang. Tapi...'_

**OoO**

"Lepaskan!" Daeun menghentakkan tangan Sehun yang memegangnya erat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Daeun?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aron yang baru datang bersama Victoria dan Krystal.

"Kalian tahu Sehun tadi ingin mencium Yixing." Daeun berjalan ke samping Krstyal.

"Sehun...kau benar-benar sudah tertular dengan mereka!" teriak Aron sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Hun." Victoria berkata dengan nada miris.

"Aish, dengarkan aku dulu..."

Mereka ber-4 diam mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Jadi kamu mempunyai rencana apa, Hun?" tanya Krystal.

"Yixing." Jawab Sehun menampilkan seringainya.

**OooO**

Yixing berusaha menekan lukanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Wajah Yixing sudah panik.

_'Hun, ppali! Kamu mau menghabiskan darahku!' batin Yixing melihat punggung Sehun._

Krystal, Victoria, Aron dan Daeun berjalan melewati Yixing. "Jangan senang dulu, Xi Yi Xing!" peringat Daeun sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan Yixing.

Yixing mengernyit bingung saat mendengar peringatan Daeun barusan. "Xing, darahnya belum berhenti?" tanya Sehun membuka sapu tangan milik Yixing.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang, Hun," ajak Yixing berjalan duluan. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang dan menatap punggung Yixing sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

_'Gelang tadi aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Itu seperti gelang penderita...' batin Sehun._

"Hun, Cepatlah!" teriak Yixing menghentikan langkahnya memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk menyusulnya. Sehun berlari ke arah Yixing lalu mengandeng tangan Yixing untuk menuju parkiran.

"Aku bawa motor. Agar cepat sampai rumahmu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Yixing mengernyit bingung saat mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang sangat jarang.

_'Itu seperti gelang penderita Hemofilia. Apa Yixing menderita penyakit itu? Eh! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi khawatir pada Yixing. Sehun! Ingat rencana awalmu!' batin Sehun._

Setelah memastikan Yixing memakai helmnya dan naik, Sehun lalu melajukan mesin motornya. Yixing terjatuh menabrak punggung Sehun kerena kecepatan motor Sehun yang di atas rata-rata. Tangan Sehun memegang tangan Yixing, menuntunnya agar memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar, wajah Yixing sudah memerah saat Sehun melakukannya.

_"Apa salah kalau aku mencintaimu, Hun?"_

**TBC**

**_Annyeong!_**

**_Huahh...bagaimana?bagaimana kelanjutannya. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan(?). author minta reviewnya, ne? Dan untuk update FF ini mungkin masih sedikit lama karena kesibukan sekolah. Hohoho_**

**_Please review ^^*bow_**

**_Balasan review :_**

**_MinSeulELFSparFishy : Demi Yixing yang lengket sama Sehun xixixi #abaikan. Makasih udah nunggu FF abal-abal ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^ *bow_**

**_Hyona21 : Hohoho, sebenarnya sih suka sama Offical pair. Tapi, semenjak ngeliat beberapa crack pair di EXO jadi suka deh...makasih atas reviewnya *bow_**

**_Guest : Eh, memang author pernah buat prolog ya? #mulailupa O.O. Sehun kembali atau tidak...silahkan baca FF ini. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^ *bow_**

**_RaeMii : Ne, ini sequel. Cerita yang pertama tentang orang tua mereka kok. Sehun memang jahat kok #dibekuinXiumin(?). ini udah cerita full nya...makasih udah mau review (^^)*bow_**

**_Fanxingege : Makasih udah nunggu. Ini udah cerita full dari prolog kemarin. Gomawo udah review *bow_**

**_ : Yixing punya penyakit apa? Silahkan ikuti FF ini...hahaha ^^. Gomawo reviewnya *bow_**

**_Caffeine NL : Sehun memang dibuat setengah antagonis dan protagonis(?) disini. Sehun belum tahu penyakit Yixing Cuma nebak-nebak berhadiah aja(). Rencana Sehun? Ditunggu aja...makasih atas reviewnya (^^)*bow _**


	6. Prolog : It's You!

**_"Can You Love Me, Sehun?"_**

**_*Prolog for Next Chapter*_**

**Ydwi present**

**Let's Start**

"Untuk apa kita kesini, Hun?"

"Sudah ikut saja."

"EH! Tapi!?"

* * *

"Sehun?"

"_Annyeong_, _ahjumma_."

"Ayo masuk."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Jadi benar?"

"Iya. Yang dikatakan Sehun. Semuanya benar."

"Lalu...siapa yang..."

"Aku."

* * *

"Sehun, ayo makan bersama _eomma_."

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL DIRIMU EOMMA!"

"PARK SE HOON! JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Itu memang benar, _appa_."

* * *

"Seokie?"

"Aku tidak pantas..."

"_Aniya._"

* * *

"Hem, Yixing aku tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk rencanaku. Tunggu saja."

* * *

"AKU TAHU KAMU MEMPUNYAI RENCANA JAHAT, PARK SEHOON!"

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Kau!"

* * *

**_"Kamu yang memulai jadi harus kamu yang mengakhirinya, Xi Yixing."_**

* * *

**Annyeong *bow**

**Author bawa prolog untuk chapter selanjutnya. Ayo, reviewnya yang mau FF ini lanjut. Author mau liat apakah ada yang membaca/menunggu FF ini. Dan untuk yang udah review, Mian author nggak bisa membalasnya *bow**


End file.
